


Emily

by Impalasandhunters



Series: SPN songfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Based of the song Emily by My Chemical Romance. General idea, the question is: What's the worst thing you ever did, Dean?One-Shot, pre-series.Sam: 12 Dean: 16





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea I got when listening to Emily by My Chemical Romance. If you don't know the song, this story will probably not make much sense, as that's the song it's based on, but it kind of makes sense anyway. If you got a song you want a SPN fic on, recommend it in comments, if not, comments and kudos make me happy, so feel free to leave some. Also posted to my Tumblr: Impalasandhunters.tumblr.com

### It was the worst thing that I'd ever done 

"Dean?" Sam asked, voice hushed, but still too loud for the dark motel room. "Yeah?" Dean muttered, looking Sam in the eyes. Sam put some tattered old book away under his pillow, and studied Dean. "What's the worst thing that you ever done?" He asked after a long silence.

"The worst thing I ever done? Why would you wanna know that Sammy?" Dean's voice was low, just barely audiable, and Sam moved closer.  
"I just do" came Sam's answer. 

"Well, Sammy. The worst thing I ever did was Emily. It was simple enough, she was just a little girl." Dean began, not looking at Sam.

"Emily? Who's Emily?" Sam asked, and Dean sighed.  
"She was a little girl... about 7 years old. I tested her, you know, the usual stuff. She didn't react." Dean's voice was but a whisper now, and he stared at the gun in his hands. 

Sam looked at Dean in shock, and disbelief. His brother had killed a human girl. 

"You're gonna wonder why, aren't you, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam nodded slightly. 

"We had been taken by vampires, she was far from home, and I tried telling her it'd be okay, she would come home. I thought she would, but then one of the vamps came, and put a gun in my hand, told me to put it to Emily's head, and pull the trigger or they'd kill me. I put the gun to her head, clicked the bullet into place, whispered that I was sorry, and told her to close her eyes. Then I fired that bullet. That's the worst thing I ever did. Later, I killed those suckers too and burned the nest to the ground" Dean said, and Sam could have sworn Dean had tears in his eyes when he finished telling the story of Emily, who would never come home.


End file.
